


The morning after the night before

by hasenbrot (antrazi)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Genderbending, Other, Stanford Era, het not straight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/hasenbrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean had some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The morning after the night before

The morning after...

 

Dean laid in his motel bed, relaxed and sated. It was rare that he found a woman like this one, no shame, no taboos, just playful and energetic. Last night was something he would always remember fondly.

Sadly he would have to leave today, his father had called him about a job that looked like a banshee. He would have enjoyed a few more days with her, playing a bit.

Maria looked around for her underwear, uncaring of her nakedness. Dean pointed out where the fabric had landed. "It's behind the chair."

She chuckled and fished her bra from the floor, her daisy dukes and top already localized.

Dean enjoyed the show and lamented every bit of creamy flesh that was covered in cloth again.

They had met in a bar, of course. He had relaxed after his hunt and she was at the bar with a body to die for, brunette hair in a cute pixie cut and interesting honey gold eyes.

They flirted, they laughed, she went back with him to his motel room.

And thank god he didn't have anything strange out, his weapons collection was safely in the weapons bag, only his favorite Colt 1911 between his clothes and out of sight.

And a knife in one boot.

And salt in his pockets.

Just the basics.

It was nothing new, he was good at doing this without letting his playmate know he would qualify for NRA membership.

Kissing her she tasted like chocolate and some sweet cocktail his brother would order, something with an extreme color and a little paper umbrella.

She looked back to him, a saucy smile on her face.

“I'm free for the weekend. Do you still have time for another round?”

She sashayed to the bathroom, her hips and breasts swaying invitingly.

Damn, he could just tell Dad that he needed a few more days, it was just a banshee.

“Hell yeah, I have time.”

He followed her to the bathroom. He could hear the shower starting and grinned. Yeah, he would stay here for a few days, he could call his father later.

* * *

The night before...

 

So, this was Dean Winchester, the righteous man and the true vessel of the archangel Michael.

Gabriel wasn't sure what he had expected from his brother's human form.

The apocalypse still had a few years to go before anybody would even realize what was happening, the perfect opportunity for him the check the human out beforehand. Not really angelic behavior, but he had been a trickster for a long time.

A natural hunter, not really a surprise. The boy was Campbell blood, a result of natural selective breeding as it's finest.

The first point in his favor was that the fact that his trickster self didn't react to him, he didn't qualify for the visit of one of his kind.

On the other hand, Gabriel would have been surprised had that been the case, after all this was the vessel for Michael.

No, he needed to do this this a different way.

A short moment later Gabriel had come to a decision. Reality changed around him and he changed his form to female, the only thing that didn't change were his honey gold eyes.

Time to check out Dean Winchester.


End file.
